


A Stilinski Christmas

by Tigg



Series: Pack is easy family is hard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Derek meets some of Stiles extended family but they don't know about werewolves





	A Stilinski Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I started thinking about how various members of the pack would deal work family members who aren't in the know about the supernatural and specific things that might come up. It was supposed to be short and funny but it kind of ran away with me!.

Stiles hates Christmas, well no he loves Christmas but he hates some of the things Christmas entails; he always wants to get everyone the perfect gift, especially his dad and that man was so damned hard to buy for. It was worse this year because his dad had actually run out of reasons not to visit Claudia's cousin Amanda and their entire extended family. 

They had never been close to this side of the family, there wasn't really anything wrong with them they are lovely people, they were just intense and the pressure to be happy and jolly around the holidays after Claudia's death proved too much for the sheriff and his son. Things only got worse when they gained knowledge of the supernatural world, you can't really explain that you wont be attending Christmas dinner because of a pack of werewolves or a group of hunters in town. "I'm sorry we can't come this year because stiles is possessed by a Nogitsune...no a Nogitsune it's a fox spirit, yeah he's been killing people" it just wasn't an option. So far they had managed to keep visits to a minimum through regular phone calls and a variety of creative excuses; the trick was to plan the seed early, mention stiles grades slipping (whether real of fabricated) months in advance, talk about a deputies up coming wedding/baby's arrival/ unwell family members on EVERY phone call. 

This had all been going so well until the Sheriff had made a rookie mistake and mentioned Derek, Stiles' boyfriend, and suddenly the entire family wanted to show how supportive they are and, despite every protest Noah made, if they didn't go to see Amanda then Amanda (and the family) was going to be coming to them. After about 30 minutes of wallowing in self pity the Stilinski men resigned themselves to their fate and decided that it was much better for them to visit Amanda, that way they could leave when they could keep everyone away from the weirdness drawn to Beacon Hills and return home whenever they were ready.

It was as Stiles watched his dad lifting the phone to dial Amanda's number that Stiles had the best idea he had ever had, ever, in the history of best ideas he alone knew how to guarantee that they didn't have to visit again for years. The key to their freedom was so simple, the Key was Derek. It was so simple; they would take Derek with them and either he would be charming and win over the family and when they claimed they would be spending following years with Derek no one would argue it OR Derek would be his typical monosyllabic self and the entire family would hate him and would go out of their way to avoid inviting him in future it was win/win. The best part, the absolute gem of an idea was that Stiles would not invite Derek himself, oh no Derek could say no to Stiles but he wouldn't say no to the sheriff especially when the sheriff knew that the alternative was Derek spending Christmas alone in his loft. 

The call was made and everything arranged, they even briefed Derek on their complete lack of desire to see their family, a topic Stiles felt somewhat guilty about given Derek's lack of family connections. 

"it's not that we aren't grateful" he explained as he sat in the passenger side of the Camaro. The sheriff had not wanted to drive the squad car and no one trusted the jeep to make it in it's current condition. "it's just so exhausting, they deal with things differently than us and every time we see them they revert back to pitying looks and soft voices. I know they mean well but it is like they expect us to sit at home and cry all the time and then we feel guilty that we dont. Add in having to lie about absolutely everything to avoid dragging them into the supernatural and you spend more time treading on egg shells and telling half truths than enjoying yourself" 

Derek smiled across at Stiles from the drivers seat. "Stiles I get it, my family being gone doesn't change the dynamic of yours and I wont judge you, or your family, for it"

Noah snorted from where he was dozing in the back seat "you haven't met them yet son".

When they finally pulled up to Amanda's house Derek was pleased to find a typical family home decorated with a few Christmas lights but not enough to be an eye sore, it actually reminded him of Christmases in the Hale house before the fire. As the trio mounted the steps the door was pulled open by a rosy cheeked woman, who looked to be a similar age to the sheriff, wearing dark trousers and a sparkly green top and smelled slightly of alcohol (although Derek knew this had more to do with his enhanced senses than the quantity the woman had consumed). They were ushered inside and their bags taken away by a man Derek assumed was called David as that was what the woman, now introduced as Amanda, had yelled immediately before he appeared and they were practically shoved into the sitting room. 

Derek settled onto the sofa between Stiles and the sheriff as Amanda passed them some drinks before settling into a chair herself, glancing up Derek noticed that in addition to Amanda and her husband David there was a girl a few years older than Stiles sat practically in the lap of a similar aged boy with soft features and perfectly styled hair. The girl was introduced as Stiles cousin Carris, however she would technically be a very distant relative, and the boy was Carris' long term boyfriend James. Sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room was an old lady that had only been referred to as 'nan' who was so soundly asleep that Derek would have feared her dead if it wasn't for the fact that he could hear her heart beating. As Amanda began to quiz Noah and Stiles on the usual topics such as work and school Derek allowed himself to zone out somewhat, subconsciously focusing in on Stiles' heart beat and had to fight down a smile every time he heard it 'blip' in a lie, Stiles had been right in the car they really did have to lie about every other thing. Derek's focus snapped back to the conversation at hand when Stiles' heart gave a particularly dramatic jump, glancing up he saw that Amanda's gaze was fixed eagerly on the sheriff who was fidgeting under her scrutiny. 

"No I am not seeing anyone right now" the older Stilinski man grumbled looking decidedly uncomfortable whilst David nodded gravely and Amanda made sympathetic noises, Derek understood what they had been saying in the car about the pity factor when they visited their family. It was obvious that they meant well but they were clearly bordering on the obnoxious and Derek could sense Stiles rising frustration in the face of his dads discomfort; Derek decided to act quickly and try and divert the conversation onto safer topics.

"Amanda you have a lovely home" he tried to put on his most sincere smile as he spoke and it seemed to be working as Amanda positively beamed in response whilst Carris scoffed from where she was curled into James' side. Derek fought down the urge to snarl but felt his smile faltered before he fixed it back into place, Stiles however didn't feel the need to bite his tongue and Carris' derision seemed to be enough to tip the already tense boy over the edge. 

"Derek was just trying to be polite Carris why don't you just go back to sucking face with Malibu Ken and let the grown ups talk" before Noah could admonish Stiles for his attitude Carris jumped in to defend herself and her boyfriend. 

"Speaking of grown ups isn't he a bit OLD for you Stiles?? where did you meet him anyway, he can't go to your school, not unless he got held back...a lot" Carris spoke with a simpering pout as if she genuinely felt bad about Derek's supposed lack of intellect. Before Stiles could speak again and undoubtedly say something to make this little spat much worse Derek valiantly tried to jump in again. 

"Actually I grew up in Beacon Hills and then went to college in New York" Derek hesitated at this point, unsure how to continue before remembering what Stiles had said in the car about 'half truths'. "Unfortunately my sister was killed in Beacon Hills so I returned home to deal with it and that was when I met Stiles, I caught them trespassing on my property. The stress of loosing my sister meant that I wasn't the...uh...nicest person to be around at the time so it's only recently that we developed feelings for each other" Glancing up Derek noticed that everyone was looking at him so he cleared his throat and continued. "Now I live at the loft, sorry an apartment in an industrial estate we all call it the loft, but I still own the preserve that I caught Stiles trespassing on". 

When they were sure that Derek had finished David leant forward "so, what are you Derek?"   
Derek spluttered in surprise before looking at David. "I beg your pardon?", surely he couldn't be asking what Derek thought he was asking otherwise Derek had a deeper understanding of the supernatural that they thought or he was mildly homophobic.   
"are you a cop?, a lawyer?, a janitor?, what do you do for a living?" David leant back with a smile, clearly making an attempt at polite conversation and not the accusation that Derek had initially taken it to be. 

"Oh actually I don't work" Derek couldn't ignore the smirk that spread over Carris' face at his admission, he was really beginning to dislike this girl who had been overly defensive since Stiles initial barb. 

"Could Uncle Noah not get you anything at the station? Maybe James can put in a good word for you at the coffee shop her works at when he is next in, not that I know when that will be as he has to go to class as well" Derek glanced towards James who was preoccupied with staring at Carris as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, even whilst she tried to belittle Derek in front of her family. 

"I'm sorry you appear to have misunderstood, I don't need to work. I received a large inheritance as a teenager when my parents passed and was able to make some decent investments in stock and property which paid off. I don't just live at the loft, I own it and the building it's attached too as well as a large portion of Beacon Hills itself. I also still own a few buildings in New York and other places and the rent from these provides enough income that I can cover my monthly bills with some left over and I haven't needed to dip into my savings account". The longer he spoke the more Carris' face fell and whilst he didn't like boasting about his wealth he couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt from taking Carris down a peg or two. 

"Richard?" Everyone startled at the soft voice floated through the room, turning he realised that 'Nan' was awake in the chair and staring intently at Derek. "Richard why are you all the way over there? Why wont you come sit with me?". Nan was reaching out towards Derek, leaning forward in her chair as if she meant to try and rise from it and get to her beloved 'Richard'.

"Oh dear," Amanda spoke sadly, moving to stand. "I am so sorry Derek she gets confused sometimes especially when she isnt in her normal routine, like now. Richard was he husband but he died a few years ago"

"Richard" Derek could hear the tremble in the ladies voice as her perceived husband refused to respond.

"May I speak with her?" Amanda nodded in stunned acknowledgement "of course, he always called her Aggie" 

As Derek crouched in front of the older woman he could see her eye sight may have deteriorated with old age but they were still a rich dark blue, Derek gently took the hand Aggie had extended and clasped it between his own wary of the soft paper like skin covering her arthritic bones. 

"Richard?" this time the name was laced with confusion and uncertainty, Derek tried to smile reassuringly and put the older woman more at ease. 

"I'm sorry Aggie but no, my name is Derek." He didn't think explaining why he was here would help the situation, he didn't even know if Aggie knew who Stiles was right now. "Richard was your husband wasn't he?" Aggie's face lit up at the mention of her husband by someone other than herself. 

"Oh yes, he was handsome too. Tall and dark haired, he was in the army so very neat and strong!" Aggie giggled and blushed as she spoke causing Derek's smile to become far more heartfelt and genuine, Aggie reached forwards again and brushed her hand down the side of Derek's jaw and he allowed himself to lean into the touch. "and boy could he move! we danced under the mistletoe every Christmas and he would twirl me around the room as if I weighed nothing" the laughter slowly left Aggies face and her eyes dimmed. "But he's gone now, and I have no one to dance with" she whispered softly drifting back into her own world. 

"well Aggie, would you do me the honour of having this dance? maybe you can show me how it's done" Aggie scoffed at Derek.

"That's very kind dear but these bones aren't made for dancing anymore I am afraid" Derek moved to standing and lent forward as Aggie spoke. "It's ok Aggie, I wont let you fall I promise" Derek turned the volume up on the radio that had been quietly crooning next to Aggies chair before reaching down and carefully helping the woman to her feet. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist Derek was able to let her feet touch the floor whilst he took her weight. Soon enough Derek was slowly swaying and twirling with Aggie in a slow attempt at a waltz whilst quietly humming the tune of the song under his breath, he just hoped the sleeves of his Henley were long enough to hide the black veins snaking their way up his arms as he danced. For Aggie it felt as if she had been transported back in time, reliving a life's worth of Christmases in that single moment, no longer the old woman relegated to her corner chair through Arthritis and fatigue but Aggie the young lady who had fallen in love with a military man and never looked back (until now). Gaining more confidence in Derek's ability to keep her on her feet Aggie relaxed somewhat in his hold, releasing his death grip around Derek's neck her hands moved further down to a more traditional hold along his waist. Derek startled and had to fight down a laugh as one hand moved its way around to his backside and gave it a cheeky squeeze

"Richard had a nice tight caboose too" Aggie chuckled giving his butt another affectionate pat before returning her hands to his waist. 

As the song came to an end Derek twirled again and ensured that he and Aggie stopped directly below the mistletoe hanging over the fireplace, and as the music faded he lent in and placed a soft kiss to her lips before gently returning her to her chair.

"Thank you Richard," Aggie mumbled as the combination of more physical activity than she was used to and the effects of Derek removing her pain lulled her into a soft sleep filled with music and happiness. Derek smiled down at her one last time before returning to the present moment and realising that everyone was staring at him in stunned silence, reaching up he rubbed the back of his neck. Stiles jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck nuzzling into his warm sent.

"I love you" he whispered, sounding tearful. Suddenly Derek realised that Aggie's current condition probably wasn't that dissimilar to Claudia in her later stages of illness and he pulled Stiles further into him. Even Carris was smiling up at the wolf and no one seemed to know how to move past the heart warming moment, until James cleared his throat and smirked up at Derek who was still clutching Stiles.

"So....how much do you bench?"  
"Like a freaking CAR!" Stiles grinned back causing a few scattered chuckles around the room, and like that the spell was broken and soon it was announced that food was ready and everyone moved to the table, Amanda tried to wake Aggie but the woman grumbled she would eat later and drifted back to sleep so they left her be, where she was. 

Christmas dinner was filled with awful cracker jokes, too much food and even more wine; Derek let the warmth and activity that he had been missing from his life for so long soak into him and sighed as he felt something deep within himself relax. Derek was enjoying a moment of such deep content that he nearly startled out of his chair, even with his werewolf reflexes, when Carris squealed that it was time for presents and ushered everyone back into the sitting room. The next few moments were a flurry of activity, noise and wrapping paper; Derek was presently surprised that he himself had been included in the gifts under the tree and was glad he had bought some presents a long himself, even if they were mainly chocolate and wine. Even though Stiles, the Sheriff and himself had exchanged presents that morning Stiles still pressed a small wrapped box into his hands, frowning in confusion he pulled the paper off and revealed a mug with a picture of grumpy cat on the front wearing a pair of grey dog ears. Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend he looked up to thank him only to find that he had been dragged away by Amanda to open a present from them and instead Derek found himself in a conversation with James about classic cars as he had received a book about them as a Christmas present. Derek was just looking at the book for himself when a gut wrenching scream tore through the room, Derek was instantly on his feet and turning towards the sound trying his hardest to hold the shift at bay whilst his wolf clawed to get free, he would know that voice anywhere and he was frantically searching for Stiles. 

Allowing his enhanced senses to guide him he spotted Stiles crouched on the floor back pressed to the wall, having appeared to have vaulted over the back of the sofa, clutching his knees to his chest. Stiles skin had taken on an ashen grey colour and his eyes were wide and glued to an unassuming half opened present that had fallen between him and the rest of the room as if he was expecting it to reach out and bite him. Everyone stood frozen, transfixed by the huddled figure now mumbling to himself in the corner, it was purely due to werewolf hearing that Derek could make out what Stiles was saying. 

"Wake up Stiles, wake up, Wake up Stiles" over and over like this mantra was the only thing he was aware of, that and the parcel still lying on the ground. Derek approached Stiles like he would a cornered animal and subtly gestured for Noah to stay where he was, he had no idea how Stiles would react and he didn't want the Sheriff to get hurt or Stiles to have the guilt of hurting him. Stopping a few paces away Derek slowly lowered himself to a crouch hoping to appear less intimidating and to place himself in Stiles' eyeline also making sure Stiles felt he had an escape route if he needed one.

"Stiles" Derek could hear the thundering heart rate and laboured breathing that usually signalled an approaching panic attack for the younger boy, Derek was just about to repeat himself when he noticed Stiles' hands twitching where they were clasped around his legs. Derek watched intently as Stiles raised each finger individually before shaking his hand out and starting the action again, the entire time Derek watched him Stiles didn't seem to blink and didn't acknowledge Derek's presence at all. Moving forward slightly Derek tried again to engage his lover "Stiles" Still the teen didn't respond or move his gaze from where it was fixed on the floor, before continuing his slow advance Derek peered over his shoulder and felt his blood turn to ice when he saw what the parcel contained. 

GO! was emblazoned on the side of the box that had been exposed by the torn paper, Derek finally turned his attention away from Stiles long enough to lock eyes with the sheriff, looking pointedly at the box on the floor Noah stepped forwards and picked it up before walking back to where he had been stood. 

"He always liked board games" Amanda's tearful voice cut through the room "I thought this would be something new for him" she said with a sniffle. Derek felt sorry for the woman who was clearly upset that she had caused such a violent reaction in the young man but right now his focus was Stiles and he left it for others in the room to console Amanda, now that the box was removed from Stiles sight he seemed to realise where he was the look he shot at Derek was simultaneously terrified and filled with horror. The fact that Stiles had acknowledged is existence was enough to propel Derek across the last few inches that separated the couple, drawing Stiles from his crouched position up into his lap he realised that he still hadn't stopped muttering his mantra. Derek cradled both Stiles hands in his own and raised them up in front of them fanning their fingers out he spoke with a quiet confidence. 

"One" he curled their first finger down "Two", the next finger followed along "Three" Derek continued with determination, by the time he had reached "Five" Stiles had stopped mumbling to himself. "Seven" and Stiles breathing was much deeper and more regular and by "Nine" Stiles was beginning to curl the fingers down himself. After Derek counted off the final digit "Ten" Stiles ran his hands over both their hands and arms searching for additional appendages, when he found none he lifted his hands to mirror the position Derek had placed them in. 

"One" his voice was soft and shook slightly but he curled his first finger down, glancing at Derek he gulped but continued to count of each finger. By the time he got to "Ten" alone the panic attack had receded and he felt grounded in reality once more, the realisation of what had happened washed over him slowly and he felt the humiliation and guilt that commonly followed his attacks rise up threatening to consume him and set him right back into panic again. Before he could sink further into his own head he felt himself being lifted into the air, which would be much more alarming for someone who didn't spend every minute of the day surrounded by werewolves amongst other supernatural beings. He distantly heard his dad and Derek making excuses and bidding the family farewell as they left the Christmas festivities behind but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head from the warmth of Derek's throat and the safety it represented. When they climbed into the Camaro Stiles finally relaxed enough for Derek to slide him on to the passenger seat, which was a blessing really as he wasn't entirely sure he could drive with the teenager in his lap. 

Stiles looked out the window at the passing lights lost in thought, well at least his plan worked he doubted Amanda would ever invite them again now she knew that Stiles was damaged.

**Author's Note:**

> So this particular fic does continue in parts two and three of the series but there will be other sections that aren't connected at all to this original entry..  
> Comments always encouraged


End file.
